


Black&White

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	Black&White

1.  
“你是哪个德拉科？”哈利·波特问道，脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑意。他手上把玩着一把匕首，雪白的刀刃上映着他墨绿的眼眸。  
德拉科没有回答他，警惕地向后退了退，但后背很快贴上了墙壁。这个房间太逼仄了，他绝望地想，重新看向哈利的眼睛不自觉带上点无措。  
“看来是白的那个。”哈利得出结论，将匕首挽了个漂亮的刀花，一刀插进他脸边的墙里，“不要乱动，不然我真的会杀了你的。”  
他的眼里翻涌着陌生的暴戾和欲望，而德拉科甚至不敢反抗——他集合了所有的软弱和恐惧，在铺天盖地的威压下没用地流着眼泪。  
2.  
哈利坐在地上不安地扭动着，不时偷偷瞟一眼离他不到一米的金发男孩。对方的模样比他放松得多，他懒散地侧躺在地上，手撑着脑袋，只穿一件白衬衫，双腿惹人瞎想地交叠着。  
“看够了吗，疤头？”德拉科突然抬眸，直直撞上哈利偷偷摸摸的视线。随后他伸了个懒腰，慢慢朝哈利爬过来——没错，就是用双手和膝盖，像某种猫科动物一样的姿态，两瓣屁股随着他的动作上下起伏。他停在哈利身前，蓝灰的眼睛闪动着狩猎似的狡黠又冷酷的光。  
“看啊，你的老二立起来了。”德拉科恶意地用手拨了拨，“真恶心。”  
3.  
“嗯……不要了，求你……”德拉科双手被按在墙上，下身被狠狠贯穿。哈利没有做任何扩张，比起性爱这更像一场单方面的凌虐，灼热的性器毫不留情地一下下用力捣进肠道深处，强硬地破开一层层阻碍。被干着后穴的男孩痛得脸色发白，嘴唇被自己咬出深深的血印，在苍白的脸色衬托下更显红艳得刺目。他完全支撑不住自己的身体，全凭体内肆虐的那根东西勉力靠在墙上，臀部随着哈利的猛力冲撞一下下打在身后的墙上，发出响亮的击打声，这让他没有血色的面上泛起一抹红晕。他的屁股被面前的人毫不怜惜地抓住揉捏，不用来禁锢他的手掌包住一边臀肉大力画着圈，在本就红肿的屁股上留下几根青紫的指印。  
“这么容易就求我？”哈利并没被他的请求影响，“你比原来的那个无趣得多。”说完用力在他屁股上抽了一巴掌，逼出他一声尖细的哭叫。  
“你说我插他的话，他会不会一边大骂，一边被我操上高潮？”哈利凑到他的耳边说，放慢了抽动的速度，改为一下下又深又重的研磨。硕大的头部狠狠摩擦过前列腺，粗暴的对待下他的阴茎居然也颤巍巍立了起来。  
“啧，你的身体原来这么骚的？平时藏得挺好。”  
“啊……停下、受不了了……”德拉科混乱地叫着，脸被眼泪鼻涕糊得一片濡湿，糟糕得很。哈利低头在他嘴唇上用力吸了一下。  
“闭嘴，没有我允许不许叫出来。”他拍了拍德拉科湿漉漉的脸蛋，“不然我就让你吃苦头。”  
男孩睁大了无辜的蓝眼睛看他，没在那张脸上看到一丝松动，便咬着下唇微微点了点头。哈利满意地亲了亲他的耳垂，将他一条腿抬起来，掐着白嫩的大腿根用力顶弄起来。  
“呜……”德拉科发出压抑的呜咽，他想咬点什么东西，但手依然被死死扣着，而嘴唇已经被咬得惨不忍睹，他不敢继续咬了——他怕疼，从小就怕。穴口被摩擦得红肿，火辣辣地刺激着他的感官，体内的折磨更是叫人难熬。他胀得难受，敏感点被狠狠照顾又奇异的又爽又麻，快要把他整个人撕成两块。他的阴茎完全硬了，热热地抵着小腹，他感到大脑渐渐空白，有什么东西要喷薄而出。  
意识恢复时，他整片胸口都被射得一塌糊涂。黑发男孩绿色的眼睛不怀好意地盯着他的。  
“你叫了。”  
4.  
哈利还没反应过来，就被德拉科丢了一个束缚咒绑得严严实实。他试图怒视眼前的斯莱特林——但他失败了。被分裂出来的这个他一脑子对死对头的温柔爱意，连往常十分之一的狠劲都使不出来。  
“别拿这种该死的眼神看我，”德拉科开口了，他眼里的厌恶显而易见，“我真想把你看我的样子拍下来，摔在女韦斯莱脸上——‘你男朋友一天到晚想着怎么上我’，怎么样？”  
“我没有！”他红着脸辩驳，却情不自禁地开始在脑海中勾勒对方衬衫下的曲线。  
然后——梅林，德拉科捏住自己的衣角，一点点缓慢又色情地将它往上拉，把他脑中的画面更加细致地展现出来。他的眼里闪着恶劣的光，坐在他对面，缓缓伸出一只脚踩在哈利胯下鼓起的那一团上，用力碾了碾。他的动作让他腿间的风景一览无遗，漂亮的浅色阴茎蛰伏在金色的阴毛里毫无反应。  
“想到你要射在我脚上我就想吐，所以就不帮你脱了，波特。”他说，圆润的脚趾隔着裤子毫无章法地剐蹭哈利的下体，又痛又痒。  
“马、尔福……”哈利喘息着。他有点难过，这不是他想象的任何一种性爱，对方毫无掩饰的嫌恶刺伤了他——可他抑制不住自己在对方堪称羞辱的玩弄下硬得彻底。  
5.  
德拉科惊惧地张着嘴，颤抖着挣扎起来。  
“不要！我不知道，我真的不知道……求你别……”  
哈利没理会他，退出他的身体，揪着德拉科的头发把他的脸按到还湿润的阴茎前。德拉科刚要张口含进去，却被猛地塞到了底。硕大的柱体猛烈地顶进他的喉咙，有点硬的阴毛扎在鼻尖，他被浓郁的雄性气息弄得几乎没法呼吸。他眼角一下子渗出泪来。  
“把牙齿收起来。”哈利命令道，肆无忌惮地使用着他的嘴，看他仰着脸承受的样子，一阵奇妙的满足感涌现出来。他伸出一只手捏住德拉科的脸，那里被他的阴茎顶得突出一块，因为酸软微微痉挛。  
德拉科忍不住干呕，喉口收缩挤压着进出的性器，感受到上面每条筋脉的鼓胀。他嘴里的腥膻味更重了，前液流出来盈满了口腔，混着唾液从嘴角流出来。哈利最后对着里面猛干几下，退出来射在了他的脸上。现在德拉科从头发丝到肚子都挂满白浊，像是刚刚从性爱party出来的玩具。  
“玩具用完就该丢了。”哈利说，像丢一个垃圾袋一样松开抓着德拉科头发的手，男孩立刻像失去依靠倒在了地上。  
6.  
“你怎么这么久？”德拉科不耐烦地加快了脚上的动作，他已经改为双脚并用了，手撑在背后的地上，腿张成m型方便自己的动作。“早点完事不懂吗？”  
哈利一言不发。他的阴茎硬得发疼，束缚在衣料里闷得不行，但就是差了那么点儿。  
他复看向那个姿势淫荡的少年，还是他熟悉的那副傲慢的表情，但仍然有什么不一样——这张脸彻底剥下了那些温暖别扭的情感，只剩下纯粹的恶意。  
“你他妈的麻烦死了！”德拉科怒吼，站起身来把哈利掼倒在地，粗暴地扯下他的裤子。  
“记住了哈利·波特，”他一边草率地扩张着自己，从哈利的角度只能看到他的臀部收缩了起来，“你欠我一个大人情。”  
说完，德拉科扶着哈利的肩膀，慢慢坐到直立的阴茎上去。他的脸随着不断深入渐渐泛上粉红，倒是让他的表情不再显得那么刻薄。  
“呃嗯……你的老二像巨怪一样……”德拉科难耐地呻吟着，“我感觉在跟半巨人做爱，呕……”  
他是真的在干呕，哈利想。  
德拉科自我折磨似的飞快地上下起伏，不断收缩后穴，一副迫不及待结束的样子。他的呻吟越来越大声，骂的话也越来越难听，哈利简直想给自己施闭耳塞听咒。做到最后德拉科已经直不起腰，趴伏在他胸口，只有臀部还在艰难地抬上放下，吞吃那根毫无射精迹象的性器。  
“德拉科……”哈利试探地呼唤他，换来男孩一个含着泪的恶狠狠的瞪视。  
“别那么叫我，疤头。”他眼角还绯红着，却嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角，“今天的事什么也不算。”  
哈利被他这一瞪弄射了。他也开始觉得自己变态了，金发男孩刻薄的话居然能让他兴奋。猝不及防被内射的德拉科茫然地顿了好一会儿，脸色青白交换，咬着牙撑起身子让性器滑出体外。  
“你这个恶心、下作、龌龊的变态，”精液淅沥沥地从穴口滴下来，“我真想杀了你。”  
尾声.  
“早安，疤头。”他们在魔药课的教室门口相遇，德拉科撞开他第一个挤进教室，回过头挑衅地挑了挑眉。  
“你好，马尔福。”哈利似乎没什么反应，坐到自己的座位上把书本摆好。德拉科经过他时，他状似无意地说道：“希望你洗干净了。”  
德拉科立刻凶狠地瞪向他，耳朵可疑地爬上一丝红色。  
“——两人份的呢。”哈利微笑着补充。


End file.
